


Nie-ryba

by posokowiec



Category: Free!
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haru to szczwany chłopak, Humor, M/M, Miniaturka, Oneshot, Podteksty, Rin ma z nim pieskie życie, Sexual Humor, co ja tu wypisuję, dużo podtekstów, kradzieże, powstrzymajcie mnie, rinharu - Freeform, upalne lato i odwodniony Haruka, wkurzony Rin, woda, woda wszędzie, wredne sąsiadki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak przeżyć lato z Haruką i nie zwariować?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie-ryba

**Author's Note:**

> Kochajcie koty. Zwłaszcza te cudze.

Rin zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do myśli, że w otoczeniu Haruki zawsze była woda. Mnóstwo wody. Do tej pory potrafił to znosić – podczas treningów pływackich, deszczowych dni, kiedy Nanase nieustannie otwierał lufcik, by zabłąkane krople opadały mu na twarz; w czasie zimy, gdy co ranek samolubnie marnował cały ciepły zapas. Tak, wtedy tak. Istniały jednak pewne granice.  
Rin nigdy nie zaakceptuje faktu, że Haruka w upalne letnie dni odkręcał w łazience wszystkie kurki i zalewał im obydwojgu mieszkanie.  
– Haru, do cholery, nie jesteś pieprzoną rybą, a nasza kawalerka to nie akwarium – warknął zdruzgotany, wyżymając starą szmatkę nad wiadrem.  
Winowajca całego zamieszania stał w progu kuchni i obserwował, jak klęczący w wodzie po kostki Rin próbował ratować resztę pomieszczeń, których jeszcze nie dotknęła powódź.  
Haruka uparcie kontemplował pobliską ścianę, nie mówiąc nawet słowa. Wyglądał na skruszonego, ale przez jego usta ani razu nie przeszły słowa przeprosin, jakby uparcie, ostatkami sił, nie chciał przyznać się do błędu. Chyba podskórnie też nie zamierzał.  
W pewnej chwili nadymał tylko policzki, mrużąc buńczucznie oczy. Wymówki nie były w jego stylu.  
Coraz mocniej zirytowany Rin w końcu cisnął ciężką szmatką o podłogę, tym samym rozbryzgując wokół część płynu.  
– Przecież, nawet w tak wielkim upale, byś nie uschnął! NIE jesteś rybą, ile mam jeszcze powtarzać?! – Napowietrzył się chwilowo, po czym spuścił z tonu: – Rany, to jest robota dla jakiegoś serwisu. Sąsiadka z parteru nas zabije, wiesz o tym? – Tym bardziej, że już sobie u niej nagrabiłeś, kradnąc kota, choć uparcie twierdzisz, iż sam do ciebie przyszedł, dodał kąśliwie w myślach, a omawiany zwierzak otarł się o nagie łydki Haruki, krocząc po bezpiecznej, suchej części mieszkania. – Masz przynajmniej coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?  
Wnet Nanase jakby się ożywił – nie bacząc na wszędobylską wodę oraz zmoczenie ubrań, uklęknął tuż przed zdziwionym Rinem i złapał go za dłonie. Jedną uniósł ku twarzy, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na ich wilgoć, i przyłożył sobie do lica. Zamknął oczy, nosem łaskocząc nadgarstek Matsuoki oraz pocierając policzek o drugą rękę, samoistnie wcierając w niego ciecz.  
– E-ej, co ty...  
Rin wyraźnie się zmieszał, natomiast stoicko opanowany Haruka westchnął przeciągle, jakby odetchnął właśnie czystym, chlorowanym powietrzem, i leniwie uchylił powieki, zamglonym wzrokiem spoglądając wprost w szeroko otwarte oczy partnera. Matsuoka zupełnie nie był na to przygotowany, dlatego speszony, z napięciem oczekiwał finału, mając myśli – wstyd się przyznać – zbaczające na grzeszne rejony.  
Potem Haruka konspiracyjnie wyszeptał mu w usta:  
– Wiedziałem, że i tak po mnie posprzątasz.  
A Rin nie odzywał się do niego przez tydzień.


End file.
